The plant Artocarpus lakoocha Roxb. is a locally available plant in Assam and found plentifully in unreserved forest area. The heartwood of Artocarpus lakoocha Roxb. contains varieties of pharmacologically active chemical constituents such as artocarpin, norartocarpin, norcycloartocarpin, resorcinol and oxyresveratrol. Oxyresveratrol (2, 3′, 4, 5′-tetrahydroxystilbene) content of it is selected for extraction and separation because of its ever-growing demand as an anti-aging, cardio-protective, anti-cancerous properties besides having its use for treatment of tape-worm infestation. Neuroprotective effects of oxyresveratrol against neurodegradation in Alzheimer's disease has also been referred in recent advances on nutrition and prevention of Alzheimer's disease. However, the selection of appropriate solvent for the extraction of oxyresveratrol from the heartwood of Artocarpus lakoocha Roxb. is challenging.
Dilute aqueous mineral acid solution has also been tested for the extraction of oxyresveratrol and it was found that use of dilute aqueous mineral acid had no significant effect on extraction. Extraction in pure water is found to be quite promising for more than 80% w/w extraction of oxyresveratrol from Artocarpus lakoocha Roxb. For separation of oxyresveratrol from aqueous solution, membrane technique using indigenously prepared nanofiltration (NF) membrane was used which were characterized by Pore diameter (PMI, Model CCFP-5A), Scanning Electron Microscope (SEM) (LEO 1400VP, UK), Transmission Electron Microscope (TEM) (JEOL, Japan, JEM 2100), IR (PERKIN Elmer System 2000), XRD (JDX-11P-3A, JEOL, Japan), TGA-DTA (Perkin Elmer PC series DSC 7) analysis. The technique has the special advantage because the same extractant which comes out from the membrane cell as feed can be reused.
The oxyresveratrol molecule is recovered from the membrane cell by backwashing the membrane cell with ethanol under a pressure limit within the NF range.
Singhatong S. et al. (Journal of Medicinal Plants Research, 2010, 4(10), 947-953) discloses the antioxidant activity of Artocarpus lakoocha heartwood extract, investigated from ethanol extraction by 2,2′-azino-bis(3-ethylbenzthiazoline-6-sulphonic acid) (ABTS) decolorization, 2,2-diphenyl-1-picrylhydrazyl (DPPH) radical and H2O2 scavenging assay. Polyphenolic; total phenolic, flavonoids and tannins were measured. Anti-oxidative stress was studied in AAPH-oxidized blood and glutathione (GSH), and malondialdehyde (MDA) was evaluated. Results showed that antioxidant activities were 128.30±0.13, 55.86±0.01, and 463.49±0.01 μmol Trolox/g extracted from ABTS, DPPH, and H2O2 scavenging methods. One gram of extract contained total phenol (325.63±2.99 mg GE), flavonoids (521.98±0.01 mg QE) and tannins (124.03±0.46 g TE), including rutin and resocinol. In the blood system, a low concentration of extract inhibited MDA progression and improved GSH, which was in contrast to a high concentration with its toxicity effect.
Maneechai S. et al. (Medical Principles and Practice, 2009, 18(3), 223-227) discloses a thin-layer chromatography (TLC) densitometric method for the determination of oxyresveratrol content in Artocarpus lakoocha heartwood. The amounts of oxyresveratrol in 3 samples of A. lakoocha heartwood collected from its natural habitat were 49.0-182.3 mg/g, whereas those in 11 commercial samples were in the range of 23.4-69.6 mg/g. The Oxyresveratrol contents in 2 samples of traditional drug Puag-Haad were 780.1 and 837.5 mg/g.
Nasapon Povichit et al. (Maejo International Journal of Science and Technology, 2010, 4(03), 454-461) discloses isolation of oxyresveratrol from the heartwood of Artocarpus lakoocha, with a yield of 10%. The isolated oxyresveratrol showed strong antiglycation and antioxidant activities. The IC50 value for antiglycation was 2.0±0.03 μg/ml (five times higher than that of aminoguanidine), and the IC50 values for antioxidation were 0.1±0.01 mg/ml (DPPH method) and 0.43±0.03 mg/ml (TBARS method), which were nearly twice as strong as those of resveratrol.
Chanida Palanuvej et al. (J Health Res 2007, 21(4), 257-262) discloses a pharmacognostic study of Artocarpus lakoocha heartwood performed on 13 samples collected from five different geographical areas of Thailand. Evaluation of the crude drug was conducted according to the World Health Organization (WHO) guidelines for herbal standardization. Microscopic examination of the powdered drug revealed the presence of parenchyma and fiber cells of the medullary ray, as well as bordered pored tracheids and vessels. The contents of foreign matter, acid-soluble ash, total ash, moisture and oxyresveratrol were determined to be 0.04, 2.06, 2.51, 9.57 and 1.44%, respectively, whereas the ethanol-soluble extractive, water-soluble extractive and loss on drying values were found to be 7.93, 5.27 and 9.79%. In addition, a thin-layer chromatographic system for rapid detection of oxyresveratrol was described, and a method for quantitative analysis of oxyresveratrol content in the crude drug using capillary zone electrophoretic technique was developed.
Kundan Baruah et al. (Journal of Applied Polymer Science, 2012, 125(5), 3888-3898) discloses preparation of α-Cyclodextrin membranes by the phase inversion method using four types of casting solvents such as N-methyl pyrrolidone (NMP), dimethyl sulfoxide (DMSO), dimethyl acetamide (DMAc), and dimethyl formamide (DMF) herein-after termed as α-CD-NMP, a-CDDMSO, α-CD-DMAc, and a α-CD-DMF, respectively. The membranes were characterized by IR, XRD, TGA-DTA, DSC, and SEM analysis and show that solvents like NMP, DMA, DMF give good uniform morphological membranes and are better than that of DMSO. Thermal decompositions of the pure polymer and composite membranes indicate different range of thermal degradation of the membrane. This study reveals that the casting solvents NMP, DMF, DMAC have nearly same significant effect on morphology and other properties of the membranes. This is explained in terms of demixing behavior of the polymer and the combined effect of solvent volatility and polymer-solvent interactions as estimated from Hansen solubility parameter. Solvent hydrophobicity also affects the performance of the membrane and can be determined in terms of water permeability.
P Suwannalert et al. (Tropical Journal of Pharmaceutical Research, 2012, 11 (1), 69-74) discloses a study of anti-aging activity and toxicity doses of phytooxyresveratrol extracted from Artocarpus lakoocha Roxb. Artocarpus lakoocha 100 g was extracted with 2 ml of 95% ethanol to obtain phytooxyresveratrol (POV). Total phenolic content, as well as free radical scavenging and anti-glycation activities of POV were characterized in order to assess its anti-aging properties. The models of DNA nicking and bacterial reverse mutation (Ames) were applied to the extract in order to determine its effective and toxic doses, respectively.
Pranee Siriboonpipattana et al. (Journal of Science Technology Mahasarakham University, 2008, 27(2), 100-109) discloses that phytoalexin have been reported in a genus Artocarpus. Analytical methods for measuring resveratrol and resorcinol in Artocarpus lakoocha heartwood extracts were adapted to isolate with several methods (distill extract, aqueous extract, methanolic extract and methanolic extract in a Soxhlet extractor), and analyzed by reversed phase HPLC using a C-18 column. Total phenolic content was determined spectrophotometrically with phenol Folin-Ciocalteauûs reagent, and antioxidative capacity employing the 1,1-diphenyl-2-picrylhydrazyl stable free radical (DPPH).
Liu Zhichang et al. (Shizhen Guoyi Guoyao, 2009, 20(1), 203-204) discloses the membrane separation. technology used in the purification of resveratrol and reducing pollution were. After liquid state fermentation, resveratrol was extracted by 60% ethanol at room temperature, solid/liquid ratio 1:8, the filtrate was obtained by filtering, and dealt it with two membrane equipments, the purity of resveratrol was detected by HPLC. The purity of resveratrol reached 30.5% after the microfiltration membrane, and after the ultrafiltration membrane the purity of resveratrol could reach 55.8%. This method can reduce the cost of production without toxic and harmful solvents and it can realize clean production.
CN102219652 discloses about a method for preparing water-soluble resveratrol from giant knotweed rhizome. Specifically, giant knotweed rhizome as the raw material is subjected to a healing treatment, pulverization and fermentation, and then extracted by methylal. The extract generated then undergoes condensation, membrane separation, macroporous resin adsorption and elution. And the eluate obtained is condensed, recrystallized and dried in vacuum, thus obtaining resveratrol. Next, by the preparation method of chitosan nanoparticles, water-soluble resveratrol can be obtained. A product prepared with the method of the invention is of high purity which is up to more than 98%, low production cost that is 20-30% lower than traditional methods, and high yield about 8-10% higher than traditional methods. The method is also effective in increasing the solubility and oral bioavailability of resveratrol. According to the method of the invention, clean production and pollution-free purifying processes are realized, and the solvent therein is recyclable.
CN103156869 discloses about extraction of sanggenone C and sanggenone D from white mulberry root-barks, mulberry twigs and folium leaves and a new medicine application of a composition comprising the sanggenone C and the sanggenone D which are main ingredients, particularly the application of the single ingredient sanggenone C or sanggenone D and the composition composed of the sanggenone C, the sanggenone D, mulberrin, mulberroside, oxidized resveratrol, resveratrol and deoxynojirimycin in preparation of alpha-glucosidase inhibitor medicines. The composition is prepared by respectively extracting medicinal materials containing the chemical components above and blending according to certain proportions, or using several extraction methods for extracting the medicinal materials simultaneously containing the chemical components above. The white mulberry root-barks, the mulberry twigs and the folium leaves are accidentally found to contain the sanggenone C and the sanggenone D apart from containing alkaloids such as deoxynojirimycin; and the sanggenone C and the sanggenone D have stronger pharmacological activity than the alkaloids such as deoxynojirimycin.
CN102942455 discloses a method for extracting oxyresveratrol from mulberry branches. The mulberry branches are used as raw materials. The method includes the following steps: (1) the mulberry branches are extracted, concentrated and dried by using an alcohol-water solution with 65%-75% alcohol volume content, and a crude extract is obtained; (2) degreasing treatment is performed on the crude extract by using petroleum ether, ethyl acetate is used for performing multiple extraction, ethyl acetate extract liquid is combined, a solvent is recovered through vacuum decompression, a fluid substance is obtained, the fluid substance is dried in vacuum at the temperature of 40 DEG C. to obtain a semi-finished product; and (3) the semi-finished product obtained in the step (2) is dissolved totally through an ethanol-water solution and mixed with macroporous resin D101, absorption is performed fully, a column is arranged, the ethanol-water solution is used as eluant to perform gradient elution or isocratic segmentation elution, the eluant is collected, concentrated and dried, and recrystallization is performed through a mixed solvent of acetone and petroleum ether to obtain oxyresveratrol crystals. The method can extract oxyresveratrol from the mulberry branches effectively, is simple to operate, low in cost and suitable for large-scale production.
US2004175788 discloses a method for the separation of at least one low molecular weight bioproduct from a cell culture mixture comprising uni-cellular organisms, broth and said at least one bioproduct by passing said cell culture mixture through a bed of an adsorbent material to adsorb said at least one bioproduct on said adsorbent material whereas said unicellular organisms and said broth are passing through said bed, whereafter the adsorbed bioproduct or bioproducts is/are eluted from said bed of adsorbent material, wherein said adsorbent material on its surface is provided with a material capable of preventing non-specific adsorption of said unicellular organisms to said adsorbent material.
US2012094361 discloses a cross-flow membrane filtration method for the removal or separation of algal cells from an aqueous environment. The methods of the invention may be used for the simultaneous algal harvesting/dewatering and water/wastewater purification and recycling.
Charoenlarp P et al. (Journal of the Medical Association of Thailand, 1989, 72(2), 71-73) discloses the optimum dose of Puag-Haad in the treatment of taeniasis. In this work, Forty-two percent of 24 patients with Taeniasis saginata were cured by two-gram dose of a crude aqueous extract of the wood Artocarpus lakoocha, Puag-Haad, while eighty percent of 25 patients were cured by three-gram dose which is comparable to the results of five-gram dose but had less side-effect. Thus, the three-gram dose of Puag-Haad is recommended in the treatment of taeniasis. 
Charoenlarp P et al. (Southeast Asian J Trop Med Public Health, 1981, 12(4), 568-70) discloses about a treatment of taeniasis with Puag-Haad: a crude extract of Artocarpus lakoocha wood. In this work, thirty-nine patients with tapeworm infection were treated with five grams of crude aqueous extract of Artocarpus lakoocha wood, “Puag-Haad”. Seven of them vomited the drug immediately. Of the 32 patients, segments with scolices of Taenia saginata and of Taenia solium were recovered from 24 and 2 patients respectively. The side effects were vomiting and nausea.
Ratanabanangkoon K. et al. (J. Sci. Soc. Thailand, 1976, 2, 202-205), discloses that 2,4,3′,5′-Tetrahydroxystilbene inhibits the growth of Trichophyton rubum, Trichophyton mentagrophytes, Trichophyton tonsurans, Microsporum canis, Microsporum gypseum and Epidermophyton floccosum. The minimal inhibitory concentration was 2.0 mM in all cases. It is inactive against Candida albicans. 